1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a connection member that may be mounted on an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable electronic device, such as a smartphone or a tablet personal computer (PC), may not only support various functions based on an application installed in the electronic device, but also may perform data communication through a wired/wireless network.
Generally, a rear cover and a bezel that define the external appearance of an electronic device are formed of metal. Consumers generally prefer the rear cover and the bezel to be formed of metal due to the unique gloss and the high durability of the metal.
However, when the rear cover and the bezel of the electronic device are formed of metal, electric currents may flow through the metal due to the conductivity of the metal. For example, electrostatic discharges (ESDs) generated on a surface of the rear cover of the electronic device may be delivered to a circuit board along a certain electrical path. The ESDs may influence a precise circuit element provided on the circuit board and, thus, may shorten the life span of the circuit element or may deteriorate or damage the circuit element.
Further, when electric power is supplied from a charger to the electronic device, some leakage currents may flow on the metal rear cover of the electronic device. Accordingly, when the user contacts the rear cover of the electronic device that is being charged, the leakage currents may cause an electric shock to the user and may injure the user.